


Castiel x Reader Oneshot

by mishhcollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's First Kiss, F/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishhcollins/pseuds/mishhcollins





	Castiel x Reader Oneshot

"So, let me get this straight. You've never had sex before?"  
You saw Cas become physically uncomfortable at your question and didn't look at you nor answer. The both of you were sat on the sofa of the most recent motel room that you and the boys were staying in.  
"Didn't Dean try and get you laid at one point?" You giggled and playfully poked his shoulder.  
"Yes, and it didn't end as well as he had hoped." He said with that expressionless face that he always holds.  
You laughed to yourself as you remembered the time Dean told you about when he took Cas to a brothel to get him laid, and Cas being Cas, he doesn't understand how humans work too well and said the wrong thing. They never even got a single piece of fabric off of the other's body.  
"Buuuut, if I do recall correctly," you said standing up, putting your hands behind your back and pacing in front of Castiel briefly, "you rebelled." He looked at you and tilted his head slightly in confusion, unsure where you were going with this. You couldn't help but smile whenever he did that, and you weren't sure what gave you the sudden burst of confidence but you put your hands out in front of Cas and motioned for him to take them. He put his hands in yours and you helped him to stand up.  
"What is it, (y/n)?" His puppy dog eyes bore into yours, making you smile even wider.  
"Have you ever even been kissed before?"  
"No."  
You looked down briefly, wondering if you should or not. Hell, why not? You looked back up into the angel's dark blue eyes and lifted yourself onto your tiptoes, pressing your lips to his. His body stiffened suddenly and at first didn't respond, but he quickly understood and relaxed into the kiss.  
"How was that?" You smiled at him, pulling away and running a hand through his short dark hair.  
"That was...pleasant. I did not know that angel's were able to feel such emotions."  
"Well, I'm not complaining." You bushed your lips against Cas' once more.  
"Pizza delivery!" Dean barged through the door of the motel holding 3 boxes of pizza and Sam a few steps behind him holding a bag of beer. You moved yourself away from Cas before Dean noticed the both of you as close as you were.  
"Dammit, Dean!" You yelled at him.  
"What?" He looked at you like a child that had just been told off as he placed the pizza on the kitchen counter.  
"Nothing...just scared me is all."  
"(y/n), c'mon! We fight monsters for a living and you get scared of pizza?"  
You stuck your tongue out at him as a reply and he chuckled.  
"So, how was babysitting?" Dean commented, looking between yourself and Castiel and taking a bite into a slice of pizza.  
Before Cas could say anything on what happened you spoke, "it was fine," and you gave a look to Cas that said to not say anything, but he just tilted his head once more in confusion. Luckily, he stayed quiet. Damn, you wished they hadn't walked in. Just as you were about to sit down on the sofa and grab a slice of pizza, Cas quickly strolled over to you and pressed two fingers to your forehead. Next thing you knew you were somewhere completely different.  
"Uhm, where are we?" You asked.  
"Another motel."  
"Why?"  
"Because I heard your thoughts. You wished that they hadn't walked in so I took that as an indication to move our location," he walked over to you and his body was mere inches away from your own as he leant down and pressed his lips to yours. The sudden contact startled you were about to stumble backwards when Cas' hand reached the small of your back to steady you and your hands went to rest on his chest. The kiss started out innocent, but then started to get a little more heated and needy. You pulled away so the both of you could catch your breath.  
"(y/n), I am...confused. I am feeling these emotions that I did not know angels could feel."  
"What emotions, Cas?"  
"I'm not sure, but I am also feeling these...primal instincts." He looked into your eyes and you looked into his. It wasn't what you thought it was, was it? You thought you would test and see so you snaked one of your hands round the back of his neck and one to his tie, running your fingers through his hair and tugging lightly, tilting his head back. You peppered small kissed from his stubbled jaw, down his neck and bit him lightly as you pulled him closer with his tie. This earned you a deep, guttural groan from Cas as his eyes fluttered closed and the hand he had on your back went to your waist and gripped tightly.  
"Care to show me what those instincts are?" You teased, still pressing small kisses along his jaw and neck.  
Without having any time to react, Cas lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist as he carried you to the bed. You giggled as he gently placed you on the bed and peppered gentle but fervent kisses all over your neck and lips making you moan under him. He came back to your lips and kissed you with urgency. He bit onto your bottom lip, asking for entrance to which you gave him as your tongues danced together. He used one arm to steady himself above you while the other rubbed up and down your waist. His hand then snaked under your shirt and went to your breasts.  
"This is a sin." He growled into your neck.  
"Mmm, but you like it." You bucked your hips into his and ground onto his groin, teasing him. This caused the angel to moan and drop his head slightly. You took this opportunity to shift your weight so that you and Cas rolled over and you were now on top of him. You pulled on his tie so that he would sit up. His hands were on your thighs as you kissed and bit along his neck, all the while undoing his tie. You threw the piece of fabric somewhere behind you, soon to be lost in the rest of the clothes to follow. Cas shimmied off his trench coat and suit jacket and also threw it somewhere in the room. His lips found yours and you kissed passionately as your hands fumbled around with the buttons of his shirt. His hands went to your breasts as he tried to give them attention through your shirt. Seemingly frustrated, he pulled away from the kiss and quickly tore the shirt off of your body. You didn't care, in fact it turned you on more to see him so dominant.  
"Hmm, too many clothes." You moaned against his lips. He didn't answer, but instead he clicked his fingers and you were both just in your underwear and your bra. He was about to shift you so you were on your back again when you grabbed his hands and put them at his sides. You then pushed on his chest so he was on his back. His hands tried to move you again but you stopped him once more.  
"I do not understand. I thought you wanted this?" He looked at you quizzically.  
"Oh, believe me, Cas. I do. But, seeing as you're the virgin here, I'm making this about you." You ground your hips against his hardening erection before he had the chance to protest. He slumped his head back in defeat as a small moan escaped his lips. You bent down and kissed him passionately. You then kissed down his jaw and neck at an agonisingly slow pace, down his chest, along his stomach, before you were mere inches away from his trapped length. He wriggled underneath you slightly in frustration at your teasing. You tugged at the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down and off him. His vessel was definitely gifted, you couldn't deny that. He looked down at you through hooded lids and was breathing heavily as your mouth was achingly close to his man-hood. You adjusted yourself on his legs so you were comfortable as one of your hands went to his hard length and slowly started to pump up and down. His head fell back once more as he sighed with pleasure. Your thumb glazed over the slit, wiping off the small bit of pre-cum which had formed there before you leant your head down and ran your tongue from the base of his length all the way to the tip. A guttural moan left his lips and his hands fisted at the bed sheets. You then took his length completely into your mouth as far as you could go before starting a slow pace, bobbing up and down. One hand went to the area of his dick that your mouth couldn't reach and slowly rubbed up and down whereas the other hand went to his balls and gently rolled them. Cas was sweating and panting with pleasure as his hands then went to your hair and gently tugged and directed. Your tongue swirled on the tip causing Cas' breath to hitch. You found out all of his weak spots and where it was most pleasurable for him. You started to pick up the pace as you sucked and Cas was a sweat slicken mess under you. You loved how you could make him come undone and the effect you had on him. Soon enough, Cas' breathing became more laboured and his balls tightened and you knew he was close. His hands gripped your hair tightly as he moaned deeply and came in your mouth. His seed hit the back of your throat in hot bursts and you swallowed every drop of it. You pulled your mouth off of Cas' length with a small pop as you wiped your mouth and smiled down at him. His eyes were closed as he was still coming down from his high and trying to catch his breath. He then pulled you into his chest as you cuddled up next to him and kissed his neck and jaw. He turned his head and kissed your lips lazily.  
"How was that?" You smiled.  
"That was...amazing. I would like to do it again some time, but this time I would like to focus on you."  
"I'm okay with that." You giggled and kissed Cas once more.


End file.
